Idol Love: The Livemaster!
by el saintx
Summary: Rin Hoshizora membuat kesalahan dengan mengira Chihaya Kisaragi sebagai Umi saat berada di bandara. Sedangkan Umi Sonoda yang tersesat terpaksa mengikuti grup 765 Pro yang sudah bersiap untuk take off.
1. Accidental

**Idol Love: The Livemaster!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Nyaaa... Rin sudah kembali membawa Umi-chan!" sorak Rin dengan nafas tersengal-sengal menggandeng tangan seorang gadis berambut biru gelap di belakangnya. "Aree... Ada apa, nya?"

Rin saat itu menjadi heran ketika seluruh mata member μ's lainnya terbelalak memandanginya dengan muka bengong.

"Anoo... emmhh.. Rin-chan, itu siapa?" Hanayo, teman kecilnya yang terlebih dahulu membuka suara untuk bertanya dengan ragu-ragu kepada gadis kucing tersebut.

"Hah? Ada apa Kayo-chin? Sudah jelas kan... Dia adalah... Hmm?"

"Ehh... Kamu siapa yah?" ujar Rin dengan polos dan suara tipis kepada gadis yang sudah dia bawa. Sementara itu seluruh gadis μ's lainnya satu suara menyahutinya.

" **RIN-CHANN!"**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sementara itu... Di Kabin Pesawat Terbang**

 **.**

"Heh? Umi...?!"

"Ayolah, Chihaya! Aku tahu kamu memang tidak mau suka tour ke luar negeri, tapi jangan terlalu keterlaluan untuk berbohong seperti ini dong?!" sahut gadis berambut pirang itu sambil mendorong Umi masuk ke dalam pesawat terbang.

"Umm... Miki, tolong jangan ganggu Chihaya dulu yah. Mungkin dia lagi kecapekan sekarang makanya ngomongnya ngelatur." ujar Haruka Amami, sang leader dari grup 765 Pro mengambil alih dan menuntunnya menuju kursi penumpang yang berada di sampingnya. Saat itu Miki Hoshii, gadis 15 tahun itu telah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju kursi duduknya yang berada di depan kabin berseberangan dengan kursi penumpang Produser-san.

"Ahh... Chihaya, nih kartu paspormu. Tadi ketinggalan di koper." Haruka memberikan paspor itu kepada Umi.

"Anu, a-arigatou... Tapi..." belum sempat gadis melanjutkan perkataannya, dirinya dibuat terkejut dengan foto sosok di dalam paspor yang mirip dengan dirinya itu. "AAAAAAAA...!"

"Ada apa?"

"Tolong turunkan aku sekarang!... Aku ini benar-benar bukan gadis ini! Aku ini benar-benar bukan Chihaya!" teriak gadis itu lebih keras lagi dan bergegas pergi menuju pintu depan pesawat namun terlambat pintu telah dikunci dan pesawat sudah lepas landas sekarang. "Huaaahhh... Bagaimana ini!" teriaknya mulai menangis di depan pintu pesawat tersebut.

"Chihaya, ada apa?" tanya Produser-san, satu-satunya laki-laki di pesawat ini kebingungan memandangi tingkah gadis yang sepertinya sudah lama dia kenal ini. Berkebalikan dengan itu, gadis di depan pintu pesawat itu malah menjerit histeris layaknya seorang perawan yang hendak dijamah oleh perompak jalanan. Dia menjerit dan kehilangan kata-kata hingga tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya dan terdiam mematung saat kedua mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Chihaya, kamu tidak apa-apa kan? Apa ada barang yang ketinggalan di bandara tadi?" tanya sang pemimpin yang segera keluar dari bangku dan memeluk dirinya dengan rasa cemas. Sang Produser berusaha mendekatinya namun melihat respon tubuh gadis itu yang menolak kehadirannya sehingga membuat Haruka mengambil alih keputusan dan membawanya ke kursinya sambil menantikan pesawat untuk Take-Off.

"Nah, ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar bukan Chihaya..." Lagi-lagi gadis itu berkata demikian namun Haruka Amami tetap tidak mempercayai itu sampai pada akhirnya gadis itu mengeluarkan kartu pelajar dari dalam dompetnya. Dan kali ini giliran Haruka yang terkejut dengan mata terbelalak.

"...N-Namaku adalah Umi Sonoda." ujar gadis itu pelan.

.

* * *

.

 **Sementara itu di bandara Tokyo**

 **.**

"Maaf, kalian sepertinya telah salah orang... namaku adalah Kisaragi Chihaya" kata gadis berambut biru gelap panjang itu kepada anggota μ's yang lain.

"Maaf-Nyaa.. " jawab Rin tertunduk lesu.

Setelah kesalah pahaman ini telah jelas kemudian Kisaragi Chihaya, gadis asing itu bersama anggota μ's lainnya berlarian mengejar pesawat milik 765 pro yang berada di terminal sebelah. Mereka berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berlari namun terlambat, pesawat itu sudah lepas landas sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka perbuat sekarang. Kisaragi Chihaya yang melihat pesawat grupnya telah _take-off_ hanya bisa pasrah dengan badan tertunduk lesu menatap pesawat merah muda itu telah terbang tinggi di atas awan.

Sementara itu Honoka Kousaka, sang leader μ's hanya bisa tertegun memandang Kisaragi Chihaya yang bersedih karena ditinggal kelompoknya. Seluruh member μ's lainnya juga hanya bisa terdiam mencoba merenung apa yang bisa mereka perbuat sekarang. Hingga Eli bersuara keras memecah keheningan pada detik itu."Honoka, Jamnya!" teriak gadis seperempat rusia itu panik sambil menunjukkan jam tangannya.

"Gawat, kita bakalan telat berangkat... semuanya ayo pergi!" komando Nico kepada mereka semua.

Semua member muse segera berlari meninggalkan Kisaragi Chihaya menuju lokasi awal mereka berkumpul namun satu orang tidak ikut lari bersama mereka. Gadis itu adalah Kousaka Honoka yang masih berdiri di samping gadis asing itu.

"Honoka-chan?..." Kotori menepuk pundak Honoka dari belakang.

"Maaf, Teman-teman sepertinya kita tidak jadi tampil di pertunjukkan festival seni itu. Bagaimanapun juga bila kita harus tampil sebagai μ's maka μ's harus tampil dengan 9 orang lengkap. Jadi, jika tidak ada Umi Sonoda yang bersama kita maka itu bukanlah μ's!" kata Honoka sambil tersenyum kepada mereka semua. Dan pidato itu diamini teriakan oleh para gadis lainnya.

" **HEEEEHHHHH?!"**

"A...A-Apa maksud perkataanmu itu Honoka?! Apa kamu mau melewatkan undangan pertunjukkan ini begitu saja! Bukankah kamu yang antusias menantikan acara ini untuk mempromosikan SMA Otonokizaka!" seru Nico sambil memegang kerah baju Honoka. Suasana ditempat itu mendadak menjadi tegang karena konflik antara anak kelas 2 dan 3.

"Hentikan Nicocchi...! Aku bisa memahami maksud perkataan Honoka itu." kata Nozomi yang berusaha melerai mereka berdua untuk menjauh. "Tapi Honoka, perkataan Nicocchi barusan juga benar. Apa kamu rela usaha latihan kita selama ini untuk mempersiapkan event ini gagal begitu saja?"

"Tapi acara ini ada berkat usaha Umi-chan.. Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa tampil di acara Umi yang tidak ada Umi-nya?!"

"Baiklah" seorang gadis menghela nafas dengan keras mengehentikan saling perbantahan ini. "Kalau kamu sudah memutuskan begitu yah mau bagaimana lagi?! Kalau begitu kita akan membatalkan penampilan grup μ's di Festival Seni Kyoto tahun ini. Aku akan menghubungi panitia acaranya untuk membatalkan pertunjukkan kita." kata Eli Ayase mencoba tegar.

"E..Eli-chan, Maaf yah..." tangisanHonoka mulai pecah saat mendengar keputusan kakak kelasnya yang legowo untuk mendukungnya. Melihat itu Eli segera menghampiri adik kelasnya itu sambil mengusap rambut coklat ginger secara lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa Honoka, kamu tidak salah, kok. Lagipula kita ini siapa sih? Cuma sekedar grup _school idol,_ kan? Jadi tidak apa-apa kalau kita sesekali gagal event. Lagipula, level kita ini kan masih jauh dari level idol yang sebenarnya. Ha ha ha ha..." ujar kakak kelas tiga itu berusaha menghibur yang lain. Seluruh member μ's larut dalam perasaan hening namun demikian pada akhirnya suasana hening itu pecah dengan suara protes dari belakang mereka.

"Ehh? Apa-apaan ini?!" itu adalah suara protes dari gadis berambut biru yang selama ini hanya terdiam melihat keributan di antara para siswi ini.

"Huhhh...?"

"Tidak Boleh! Kalian tidak boleh membatalkan penampilan kalian begitu saja!" bentak Chihaya, gadis asing itu dengan keras kepada mereka semua karena tidak tahan dengan suasana pesimis di tempat itu.

"Mau _School Idol_ ataupun _Idol Pro_... Yang namanya _Idol_ yah tetap _Idol_!... Kalian tidak boleh seenaknya meremehkan pekerjaan dunia idol begitu saja!"

"Pokoknya kalian harus tampil!"

"Ehh, Tapi Chihaya..." interupsi dari Kotori dengan mata berkaca-kaca memandangi dia.

"Huff, Baiklah... Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan ini darimana tapi kalau begitu biarkan aku yang mengajarkan kepada kalian arti seorang _idol_ sebenarnya kepada kalian! Aku untuk sementara waktu akan menggantikan posisi dia!" jawab Chiyaya dengan mantab.

"Heeehh!"

.

* * *

.

 **Sementara itu di ketinggian 10.000 meter.**

 **.**

"J-Jadi namamu adalah U... U-umi Sonoda?! B... B-Bukan Chihaya Kisaragi?!" sahut Miki terbata-bata. Gadis pirang itu ditarik ke kursi belakang penumpang sehingga tidak menarik perhatian penumpang lainnya yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Mou, Miki... Kamu ceroboh! Bagaimana ini?!" keluh Haruka Amami menepuk dahinya.

"Tapi, dia itu mirip banget..." jawab Miki dengan suara pelan.

"Yah, kalau itu aku juga tahu. Baiklah, aku akan laporkan semua ini ke Produser-san sekarang."

"JANGAN!" seru Miki sambil memegang punca baju Haruka. "Tolong jangan beritahukan ke Honey tentang ini, Haruka-chan... Nanti Honey-kun akan membenciku."

"Tapi...?!"

Haruka menatap Miki yang merasa galau akibat ulahnya tersebut. Sambil tersenyum manis, gadis 17 tahun itu memastikan kepada Top Idol 765 Pro yang sedang galau tersebut untuk tetap tenang. "Baiklah, jadi kita harus bagaimana sekarang?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bilang bahwa Chihaya sedang sakit sekarang jadi dia tidak bisa tampil di konser nanti?" Saran Miki.

"Ummm... Ide bagus, sih. Tapi...?"

"Baiklah, aku kasih tahu Honey sekarang?!"

Selang beberapa waktu lelaki di kursi depan itu bergegas menuju ke belakang untuk melihat keadaan idolanya yang tampak sakit parah setelah ditutupi selimut dan masker di wajahnya.

"C-Chihaya, kamu beneran sakit?!" tanya Produser panik. Gadis berambut biru itu terpaksa menganggukan kepalanya sambil memakai masker di wajahnya.

"Uwaa... Kalau begitu kita harus ke rumah sakit secepatnya! Aku akan menghubungi Rumah Sakit terdekat di daerah Bandara."

"JANGAN!" mereka berdua segera menyela tindakan Produser mereka dengan gelagat mencurigakan. "Tidak usah, Produser–san.. Biar kami saja yang urus Chihaya selama di perjalanan ini." kata Haruka

"Tapi...?"

"Ayolahh..." rayu Miki manja kepada Produser-san sembari memeluk tangan kanannya erat-erat hingga dapat terasa dada empuk Top Idol itu. Produser-san kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya memberikan persetujuan.

"Huft..." Lelaki itu menghela nafas. "Sayang sekali yah, padahal Chihaya memiliki fanbase terbesar di kota itu. meskipun 765 Pro bisa melanjutkan konser tapi jika dia sendiri tidak bisa ikut tentu itu akan membuat mereka kecewa."

Mendadak suasana diantara keempat orang itu menjadi hening dan kelam. Sambil menelan ludah Umi Sonoda, gadis yang menyamar sebagai Chihaya itu memberanikan diri untuk membuka suaranya dengan hati-hati.

"Anuu... Tolong biarkan aku tetap ikut."

" **HHHEEEEHHH?!"** kini giliran Miki dan Haruka yang terkejut.

.

Bersambung


	2. First Meeting

**Kyoto, Jepang**

.

Sementara itu di Jepang, kelompok μ's yang membawa Kisaragi Chihaya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan naik Bus menuju kota Kyoto untuk mengikuti Festival Seni Kyoto yang dilakasakan dalam rangka mempromosikan sekolah mereka disamping event Love Live!. Saat ini mereka berada di Rest Area untuk beristirahat sejenak sambil mempersiapkan hal yang diperlukan dalam perjalanan di kota itu.

"Anoo, Kisaragi-san..."

"Apakah kamu yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?" tanya Ayase Eli ragu-ragu.

"Hmmm?"

"Maksudku, disana nanti grup kami akan menampilkan pertunjukkan lagu Enka?"

"E-Enka? Ehh? **EEEHHH?!"**

"T-T.. Tapi, Bukankah kalian ini adalah grup idol?! M-Mengapa menyanyikan lagu enka?!"

"I-I... Iya, sih. Tapi karena ini permintaan dari ketua asosiasi wanita budaya jepang di kota ini kepada Umi-chan secara pribadi makanya kami ikut menyanggupinya." jawab Kotori sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"A.. A-Aku... Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang lagu Enka! Seandainya disini ada Takane-san, mungkin dia akan lebih dapat membantu kalian." ujar Chihaya tertunduk lesu namun sang pemimpin μ's segera merangkulnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenang saja, Chihaya-san! Kamu gak sendirian, kok! Bahkan, sebenarnya selain Umi-chan, Semua orang di grup μ's juga tidak ada yang paham tentang lagu Enka. Makanya, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tehehehe..." timpal Honoka sambil tertawa lebar.

"H-Honoka, kata-katamu barusan malah membuat kita semua tambah khawatir, tahu..." Sindir Maki ketus

"E-Ehh... Iya juga, yah. Tehehehehe... Ya sudahlah, selain itu... Kotori-chan, tentang kostumnya?!"

"OK! Sudah tidak ada masalah!"

"Ukuran badan Kisaragi-san ternyata tidak jauh berbeda dengan Umi kok. Jadi, pasti muat." jawab Kotori yang sedang sibuk mengukur pinggang Chihaya.

"Lalu untuk make up, Nico-chan?!"

"Yosh.. Sipp, Tinggal atur poni rambutnya sedikit.. Nah, sudah mirip kan?!" seru Nico yang bertugas mengatur style rambut Chihaya di depan kaca rias.

"Yosh, kalau begitu... Minna, Ayo kita berangkat!" komando Honoka penuh semangat. "Fight~o!"

" **HOOO...!"**

.

* * *

.

.

 **Bandara Taoyuan, Taiwan**

.

Pesawat rombongan 765 Pro ini pada akhirnya telah mendarat di negara separatis tiongkok ini dengan selamat. Tidak ada seorangpun yang curiga bahwa sesuatu yang besar sedang terjadi di dalam pesawat ini sehingga Haruka dan Miki bisa membawa Umi keluar dari kendaraan ini dengan selamat. Bahkan di ruang pemeriksaan pun tidak ada seorang pegawai bandara yang curiga dengan wajah Umi yang mirip dengan Chihaya sehingga dia bisa lolos ke negeri ini dengan identitas palsu.

"S.. Sonoda-san, apakah kamu yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?" tanya Haruka canggung.

"Umm, Tidak apa-apa..." Gadis berambut hitam biru gelap itu menganggukkan kepala. "Walaupun aku sebenarnya juga tidak terlalu mengenal kalian, tapi aku juga tidak berniat menghancurkan karir Chihaya-san. Apalagi sewaktu aku mendengar dari om itu bahwa dia memiliki banyak fans di negara ini, aku hanya berpikir pasti akan ada banyak fans yang kecewa seandainya mereka tidak dapat melihat kedatangan idolanya yang sudah dinanti-nantikan."

"Aku, entah mengapa bisa sedikit mengerti perasaan kecewa itu." imbuhnya. "Jadi, meskipun sebentar, Mohon bantuannya, yah!." tegas Umi sambil membungkukkan badan kepada Haruka dan Miki. Melihat respon tulus tersebut maka Miki menjadi tidak kuasa menahan perasaan haru hatinya dan segera berlari memeluk erat Umi.

"Umi, kamu itu ternyata adalah orang yang baik, yah?! Huhuhu..."

"E-Ehehehe... M.. Miki-san?"

Dengan mengendarai Taxi, Mereka bertiga segera pergi meninggalkan bandara menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap sembari menunggu waktu briefing yang telah ditetapkan oleh sang manager. Sekitar 60 menit mereka akhirnya sampai di Hotel Starlight yang berada di tengah kota Taipe.

Pada dasarnya Umi sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan keadaan ini karena ini adalah pengalaman pertama kalinya bagi Umi pergi ke luar negeri, dengan menggunakan identitas palsu, tanpa bersama sahabatnya melainkan orang asing yang baru dikenalnya 2 jam yang lalu.

Di dalam Hotel, Umi terus menempel erat dibelakang Haruka dan Miki berusaha menghindari kontak mata terhadap para gadis idola 765 Pro lainnya sebisa mungkin. Keadaan ini tentu membuat bingung member 765 lainnya namun Haruka berusaha meyakinkan mereka bahwa Chihaya sedang kelelahan saja.

Karena Chihaya berada satu kamar dengan Haruka maka Umi juga tinggal satu kamar bersamanya. Sebuah situasi yang sungguh sempurna untuk menyembunyikan identitas Umi di tengah-tengah para member 765 Pro lainnya. Umi hanya berharap agar tour ini cepat selesai dan dia bisa kembali ke Jepang secepatnya.

.

 **Meeting Room.**

.

"Nah, Kalau begitu, ini adalah rincian jadwal kegiatan acara Live Tour kalian selama di Taipe."

"Aku harap kalian semua tidak banyak keluyuran kemana-mana yah?! Terutama untuk Ami dan Mami! Ingat, kalian itu Idol jadi harus menjaga attitude kalian selama berada disini." terang Akizuki Ritsuko, produser wanita 765 Pro yang sedang memberikan pengarahan.

"Siap boss!" seru mereka berdua memberikan salam hormat salut.

"Mou, aku harap kalian benar-benar serius dengan kata-kata kalian itu. Kalian tahu ini adalah perjalanan luar negeri pertama kita semenjak debut besar kita 1 tahun yang lalu. Jadi aku harap kalian bisa membuat sukses acara ini tanpa masalah. Kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbicara bagaimana saat menghadapi Presiden Takagi."

"Ehehehe... Ritsuko-san, kamu tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu deh, tenang saja!" tutur Produser-san, lelaki itu seraya membujuk Ritsuko.

"Selanjutnya untuk grup Ryuuguu Komachi!"

"Haik..."

Di sisi lain, terlihat Umi berusaha menarik perhatian Haruka yang fokus memperhatikan pengarahan pada hari ini. "Psstt.. Haruka-san?" bisik Umi kepada Haruka disampingnya

"Hmm?"

"Ryuguu Komachi itu siapa?"

"Ahh, itu adalah sub-unit yang paling populer di 765 Pro mereka terdiri dari Iori Minase, Azusa Miura, dan Ami Futami. Yang duduk di sebelah sana. Mereka adalah pionner di grup kami."

"Umm... Aku kira memang wajar yah hal seperti itu ada di dunia ini?"

"Hmm?"

 _[Aku tidak menyangka para gadis cilik itu juga adalah idol top disini. Aku pikir mereka hanya gadis-gadis cilik biasa. Siapa yang sangka, gadis seusia mereka sudah meniti karir sukses sebagai idol? Mou.. Aku memang tidak terlalu mengerti tentang dunia ini!]_

Saat itu Umi hanya bisa merenung bahwa sepertinya dia telah mengambil tindakkan yang salah dengan melibatkan diri masuk ke dunia idola sebenarnya. Sebuah dunia yang benar-benar berbeda dengan grup idol school yang dikenalnya. Keadaan itu membuatnya murung karena semakin lama dia memikirkan itu, Umi hanya menjadi lebih sering mengela nafas panjang.

"Dan ini adalah setlist konser kita untuk hari minggu..." seru Ritsuko yang masih terus memberikan arahan. "Meskipun waktu kita singkat dan padat tapi aku harap kalian bisa meluangkan waktu untuk melakukan latihan dan gladi resik semaksimal mungkin. Khususnya untuk Kisaragi-san, karena kamu adalah **Diva** di acara ini!"

"Jadi, Kisaragi..?"

"Uhmm!... **Kisaragi Chihaya**?!"

"Psstt... Umi-chan" bisik Haruka membuyarkan lamunan Umi.

"Ehh, Ehh... H-Haikk!"

"Chihaya-san, tolong fokus yah! Apakah kamu masih tidak enak badan? Aku tahu kamu memiliki penyakit mabuk udara apalagi setelah perjalanan panjang tadi. Tapi, setidaknya tolong jangan mengabaikan pertemuan kita saat ini!."

"B-B... Baik!" Ujar Umi tergagap-gagap. "M.. Maafkan aku!"

"Hahahaha..." Sahut gelak tawa dari member 765 Pro lainnya saat melihat tingkah laku kikuk Umi.

"Onee-chan aneh deh hari ini, kenapa tidak tampak seperti biasanya yah?!" Tanya Ami bingung yang hanya disambut gelak tawa oleh Umi.

"E... Ehehehehe!"

Selama tiga puluh menit para gadis 765 Pro mengadakan meeting untuk membahas kegiatan mereka selama berada di Taipe. Umi yang baru kali ini mengikuti kegiatan idola profesional hanya bisa diam tercengang selama mendengarkan pembahasan tersebut.

Umi masih tidak tahu harus berbuat apa bahkan setelah diberikan pengarahan khusus oleh Ritsuko. Bahkan dia masih duduk terpaku di tempatnya sambil terus melihat kertas schedule acara setelah rekan-rekan yang lain telah meninggalkan tempat meeting.

"Umi... Umi-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tanya Miki.

"Ahh! Enggak, aku cuma sedikit terkejut, kenapa setlist lagu kalian ada sebanyak ini?, dan Chihaya harus menyanyikan 6 lagu solo!"

"Yah, karena dia bintang utama kali ini sih. Ada masalah?"

"A-A.. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang lagu kalian!"

"Memang, kamu belum pernah tahu grup kami?! 765 Pro?! Sebegitu parahkah grup kami sehingga belum terkenal di Jepang?" keluh Miki.

"Maaf, aku sebelumnya sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik dengan lagu idol. Jadi..."

"Lho, bukannya kamu bilang kalau kamu juga adalah seorang idol, school idol, kan?!"

"I-Iya, itu benar... Tapi itu juga baru-baru ini sih, dan... itu terjadi karena ulahnya yang mengajakku bergabung di dalam grupnya."

"Dia?! Siapa?!"

"Umm, dia... Sahabatku yang paling _Baka_!" Jawab Umi sambil tersenyum tipis menahan air matanya.

"Umm, Tenanglah, Umi!" kata Haruka merangkul pundak Umi.

"Tenang saja, kamu tidak perlu merisaukan tentang itu. Kamu tinggal mengikuti langkah gerakan kami saja selama latihan bersama di sore ini."

"Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa menguasai gerakan tarian kami dengan cepat. Mudah kok!"

"Ummhh..."

"Baiklah, setelah makan siang kita akan mulai latihan perdana. OK?!" seru Miki sambil merangkul kedua gadis tersebut.

"Umm, Mohon bantuannya..." jawab Umi sambil membungkukkan kepala.

.

Bersambung


	3. Lesson

**Studio Rekaman, Taipe**

.

Seorang gadis terlihat berdiri di sebuah ruangan kedap suara dengan peralatan mic di tengah ruangan tersebut. sementara itu di luar ruangan di depan media kontrol musik terlihat dua gadis lainnya sedang menyetting perlengkapan rekaman musik yang diperlukan gadis itu sebelum membuka suaranya.

Dan gadis itu pada akhirnya mulai bernyanyi...

" _Naku koto nara tayasui keredo,_

 _Kanashimi ni wa nagasarenai"_

" _Koishita koto, Kono wakare sae"  
"Eranda no wa, Jibun dakara..."_

3 jam setelah mereka tiba di hotel, Umi bersama Haruka dan Miki pergi ke studio rekaman secara diam-diam untuk mempelajari struktur vocal Chihaya. Setelah beberapa kali penyesuain teknik vocal, Umi ternyata masih kesulitan menggapai nada tinggi miliknya.

" _Aoi tori, Moshi shiawase"  
"Chikaku ni attemo"  
"Ano sora de, Uta o utau"  
"Mirai ni mukatte  
"Anata o aishiteta"_

" _Demo mae dake o mitsumeteku..."_

 _._

 **OK!**

"Hoshh... Hoshh!... Ini sulit!" gumam Umi dengan nafas tersengal-sengal mengakhiri latihannya. _["Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Chihaya adalah penyanyi Opera dengan suara setinggi itu."]_

" _Otsukare_ , Umi-chan! Meskipun masih belum sepadan namun aku kira warna suaramu sudah mirip dengan suara Chihaya, tinggal dipoles sedikit saja." komentar Haruka yang membawakan botol air minum untuknya.

" _Haik, Arigatou_."

"Mou, apakah kalian yakin bahwa aku bisa membawakan lagu ini dengan baik? Aku pikir aku masih belum memiliki skill yang memadai seperti dia."

" _Daijoubu, Umi! Relax_ saja!" seru Miki yang baru saja keluar dari ruang _sound enginnering_ sambil melemparkan handuk kering ke arahnya.

"It's OK! Meskipun nantinya kamu tetap tidak dapat menyamai Chihaya itu sama sekali tidak apa-apa. Di dalam dunia idola, hal yang paling penting bukanlah menjadi _performance_ yang selalu sempurna di setiap penampilannya di atas panggung melainkan menjadi seorang idol yang amemberikan 100% tenaganya sehingga mampu menyentuh hati para fansnya. Begini yah, Di atas stage itu kita tidak hanya sekedar bernyanyi namun yang terpenting adalah bagaimana caranya agar kita menyampaikan dan menghubungkan perasaan kita kepada para fans. Karena itulah, kamu tidak perlu memaksakan diri.." tutup Miki dengan senyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, Haruka, Miki... Aku akan berusaha melakukannya." tanggap Umi yang saat ini mulai bisa tersenyum.

"Nah, gitu dong! Ayo senyum, kamu terlalu tegang selama menyanyi tadi!" senggol Haruka.

"M-Maaf! A-Aku tidak terbiasa menyanyikan lagu idola lainnya."

"Hmm?"

"Sebenarnya aku selama ini jarang menyanyikan lagu ataupun melakukan karaoke. Jadi menyanyi adalah suatu kegiatan yang sulit bagiku. Ehehehe..." timpal Umi menjelaskan perkataannya namun bukannya perasaan lega yang timbul malahan mulut kedua gadis 765pro itu terpongah lebar setelah mendengar pengakuan Umi tersebut.

" **HAAAHH?!"**

"Kamu bilang kamu tidak suka menyanyi?! T-trus b-bagaimana mungkin kamu memiliki suara seindah itu?!" Ujar Miki takjub dan ditimpali oleh Haruka. "S-Sepertinya Umi-chan, kamu memang ditakdirkan menjadi seorang penyanyi Top."

"Ehh?!" Respon Umi dengan muka nyengir.

.

* * *

.

 **Sementara itu di Kyoto, Jepang.**

 **.**

" _Nibui no desu ne..."_

" _Ii no?"_

 _._

"STOP! Berhenti sampai disana!" seru Eli yang tiba-tiba menghentikan koreo lagu Chihaya dan Nico kemudian memberikan pengarahan untuk gerakan tari selanjutnya.

"Yak, lalu setelah itu kita berputar mengelilingi Nico sambil membuka kipas tangan kita."

"Chihaya, ingat posisimu ada didepan bersebelahan dengan Maki! Maki, jangan lupa memberi tanda kepada Chihaya untuk segera menyelaraskan barisan setelah jeda lagu ini selesai!"

"Roger!"

"Apakah ada yang ingin ditanyakan? Baiklah, latihan kita mulai lagi!"

Mereka bersembilan lalu bersiap-siap diposisi semula tempat mereka berdiri untuk mengulangi latihan lagu "Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai" sekali lagi.

"Chihaya, kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Kotori yang berada disampingnya.

"Hosh.. Hosh! Gerakan ini... Entah kenapa sulit sekali...!"

"Umm, aku kira Koreo gerakanmu sudah bagus, kok."

"Tidak, ini masih belum sempurna seperti gerakan gadis itu!" keluh Chihaya sambil mencermati kembali langkah Umi, gadis di dalam video yang sedang mereka putar di laptop Maki.

"Yappari, aku rasa gerakan ini memang terlalu sulit. Seandainya ini bukan usul Umi untuk menambahkan gaya tradisional di dalam lagu kita, tentu ini tidak akan sesulit ini." imbuh Maki.

"Sudah, sudah... Bukankah kita semua sudah sepakat untuk memakai gerakan ini, lagipula Umi pasti akan sedih apabila mendengar keluhan kalian ini." sela Eli.

"Kamu benar Eli, tidak seharusnya kita bermalas-malasan saat ini! Minna, Faito dayo!"

"Kalian... Aku jadi curiga apakah kalian ini benar-benar seorang school idol?!" Chihaya menanggapi semangat mereka. "Level latihan kalian ini sudah seperti seorang Idol Pro tahu?."

"Ehh, kami belum sehebat itu kok?! Ahahaha..."

"Siapapun yang menciptakan koreo ini dia pasti seorang pro-dancer."

"Emm... Itu... Orang yang menciptakan part koreo ini adalah Umi-chan sendiri, dan sisanya disempurnakan oleh Eli-chan... Tehehehe..." jawab Kotori

" **HAAAHHH?! BENERAN?!"**

"Umm..." Respon angguk member µ's lainnya.

"G-G... Gadis yang bernama Umi, itu pasti orang yang hebat yah?!"

"Tentu saja! Bahkan dialah juga orang yang telah menciptakan lirik seluruh lagu kami selama ini!" Tandas Honoka dengan bangga.

" **EHH...?!"**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Ruang Tamu Hotel, Taipe**

.

"Chihaya-san... Ayo main!" seru idola cilik Futami, Mami dan Mimi yang terus mengerubuti tubuh Chihaya semenjak dia kembali kedalam hotel.

"M-M... Maaf, aku mau pergi latihan dulu sekarang..."

"Ahh... Onee-san, gak asik ahh! Bukannya tadi udah latihan? Masih kurang?!"  
"Ehehehe, maaf yah.. nanti aja yah?" Umi, gadis yang menyamar itu berusaha menolak baik-baik sehingga tidak menarik perhatian lainnya.

"Chihaya, kamu tidak apa-apa? Kamu sepertinya tampak tegang yah akhir-akhir ini." sapa Takane Shiijo, Gadis berambut perak berumbai yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

"Anu.. I-I.. Iya...! A-A... Aku tidak apa-apa kok mbak..! Ehh, permisi..." jawab Umi panik dan segera berlari meninggalkan mereka dan mendatangi Haruka yang telah menunggu di lobi depan. "Mbak?... Ehh?!"

Sementara itu Haruka terkejut saat melihat wajah Umi yang pucat pasi sedang mendekap lengannya dengan erat. "Umi... Eh, Chihaya? Ada apa?"

"Maafkan aku Haruka-san, A-A.. Aku tidak familiar dengan para gadis disini! Jadi, Aku harap kamu tidak keberatan kalau aku berada dekat denganmu untuk sementara waktu ini." jawab Umi yang merapatkan badannya kepada Haruka.

"Ehh, itu.. Tidak apa-apa, sih."

"Umm.. Baiklah, setelah ini aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan para gadis yang ada disini"

"Ummmhhh..."

Haruka dan Umi berbalik menuju ke dalam hotel untuk mendatangi kerumunan gadis yang ada disana. Haruka kemudian menyapa satu-satu para gadis yang ada disana sambil memberi kode kepada Umi untuk mengingat nama mereka. Sementara itu para gadis 765 Pro lainnya juga tampak bingung melihat tingkah laku "Chihaya" yang menurut mereka tidak seperti biasanya, selain Miki tentunya.

Ada 15 orang dari agensi ini yang ikut rombongan di Taiwan kali ini. 2 produser dan 13 idola termasuk Umi alias Chihaya. Dengan telaten Haruka mendatangi dan mengajak ngobrol satu per satu para gadis disana.

Pertama, di ruang tamu ada Azusa Miura dan Takane Shijou, gadis yang terlihat paling dewasa disana meskipun begitu keduanya memiliki sifat yang berbeda, Azusa adalah gadis tertua di agensi ini, dia adalah orang yang baik hati meskipun tingkahnya selalu _easy going_ , tidak mau ambil pusing layaknya Miki, dia juga dilarang untuk berpergian seorang diri karena selalu tersesat. Sementara Takane adalah gadis misterius, rambut peraknya menandakan bahwa dia bukanlah orang jepang, perkataannya selalu misterius dan mengundang tanda tanya bagi orang baru yang mengenalnya seperti Umi. Kedua orang itu mengingatkan Umi kepada sosok Nozomi Toujo yang juga misterius dan paling dewasa.

Lalu di dekat kolam ada grup anak kecil yang selalu bersama-sama, Ami Futami, Mami Futami dan Iori Minase, dan Yayoi Takatsuki. Ami dan Mami merupakan kakak beradik, tidak mudah membedakan kedua anak ini selain dari gaya rambutnya. Sedangkan Iori merupakan gadis keluarga kaya sehingga dia selalu tampil classy dan elegan namun boneka yang selalu dibawanya menunjukkan karakter alaminya sebagai anak kecil, meskipun begitu dia tidak terlalu memilih-milih dalam berteman termasuk dengan Yayoi yang berasal dari keluarga miskin dan menjadi idola untuk menghidupi keluarganya.

Di sudut taman terbuka terlihat Yukiho Hagiwara dan Miki Hoshii sedang menyaksikan perlombaan adu ketangkasan antara Hibiki Ganaha dan Makoto Kikuchi. Hibiki adalah gadis petualang yang selalu membawa hamster peliharaannya, sedangkan Makoto adalah gadis ikemen yang sering disebut pangeran 765 Pro, Lalu Yukiho merupakan gadis pemalu yang tidak mudah bergaul dengan orang lain, khususnya laki-laki.

Dan terakhir di ruang rapat terlihat Produser-san, Ritsuko Akizuki dan Kotori Otonashi masih sibuk mendiskusikan program kerja mereka selama di taiwan ini. Setidaknya ketiga orang ini sudah pernah dijumpai oleh Umi dan baginya mereka adalah orang yang baik.

Setelah itu mereka berdua pamit meninggalkan para gadis disana untuk menuju ruang studio latihan.

"Hehehe..."

"Hmm? Kenapa, Umi-chan?" tanya Haruka.

"Para gadis disini ternyata menyenangkan yah? Mereka tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan. Ahh, maaf... Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan kalian adalah orang jahat"

"Ahahaha... tidak apa-apa! Lagipula, kamu baru mengenal kami hari ini."

"Umm, jadi apakah kamu tertarik bergabung ke agensi kami?"

"M-Maaf, aku belum bermaksud memikirkan tentang itu. Lagipula aku sudah bergabung dengan grup idola di sekolahku dan saat ini kami sedang berjuang masuk ke kompetisi Love Live!." Jawab Umi.

"Begitu yah? Baiklah, tapi aku berharap kamu bisa bergabung dengan kami karena kamu itu berbakat sebagai seorang idol... Aku harap kamu mau memikirkan baik-baik tawaran ini. Ehehehe..."

"Umm, Haruka-san.. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Iya, Umi?"

"Jadi, apakah Produser-san dan Miki itu pacaran yah?"

"Ehh... Tidak-tidak... Kamu salah sangka..!"

"Meskipun Miki memanggilnya dengan Honey, tapi itu cuma panggilan akrab –mesra- saja kok.. tidak ada maksud yang lain. Lagipula, berpacaran itu adalah hal yang dilarang di dunia idol..."

"Benarkah?! Oh, Aku baru tahu itu..."

"Oh iya, Umi-chan... Bukankah kamu pernah bilang bahwa kamu adalah seorang _school idol_? Jadi seperti apa grup idola kalian itu?" tanya Haruka saat mereka berdua telah memasuki ruang gym dan fitness untuk latihan dance.

"Itu... Kami hanyalah sebuah grup idola sekolah sederhana yang beranggotakan 9 orang gadis. Kami menamai grup ini µ's... Muse"

"Muse?"

"Yah, itu adalah nama yang diberikan oleh salah satu senpai kami yang memiliki arti mengenai 9 dewi penghibur. Dan oleh karena kita terdiri dari 9 orang makanya kita diberi nama yang sama. Dan karena itulah muse harus tampil lengkap dengan 9 orang." Kata Umi sambil membuka smartphone miliknya dan menjukkan foto mereka. "dengan grup idol school ini kami bermaksud menyelamatkan sekolah kami agar tidak di tutup di tahun berikutnya."

"Hmm, begitu yah? Aku harap kalian bisa berhasil yah?"

" _Arigatou..."_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **Kyoto, Jepang.**

.

"Yah, grup µ's ini tercipta berkat kekuatan spiritual Nozomi yang telah menyatukan kami semua." terang Honoka.

"Ahh, ngomong apa kamu itu? Bukankah kalian mendirikan grup idola ini atas inisiatif kalian sendiri?" dia menyangkal pujian tersebut.

"Tapi, tetap saja.. Kalau tidak ada kamu tentu tidak mungkin kami berjumlah 9 orang! Bisa saja kami akan tetap dengan 7 orang saja!"

"Ufufu... Kalau begitu berterima kasihlah terhadap kartu ini. Karena kartu inilah yang terlebih dahulu menemukan kalian. Aku hanya mengikuti tuntunan dia saja."

"Nozomi, kamu itu memang aneh, yah?" kata Eli sambil mendesah nafas panjang.

"Umm, begitu yah?" respon Chihaya. "Tapi tetap saja ada yang kurang disini. Kenapa kalian berminat membentuk grup school idol?"

"Sebenarnya itu karena kami sejak awal bertujuan menyelamatkan sekolah kami. Lalu kami berpikir bahwa cara tercepat untuk mempopulerkan sekolah ini adalah dengan menjadi school idol dan memenangkan Love Live!" jawab Kotori.

"Yah, itu berkat ide gila Honoka, sih." cibir Maki.

"Hei, tentu saja itu adalah cara tercepat. Apakah kalian tidak melihat A-RISE? Grup mereka menjadi terkenal berkat menjadi school idol, kan?!"

"Yah-yah... A-RISE, pasti ujung-ujungnya ngomongin Tsubasa lagi, deh." sahut Rin dengan suara malas.

"Hei! Pokoknya saat ini kita harus berjuang mempopulerkan grup µ's! Dan sekolah Akademi Otonokizaka, tentunya.

"YOOO!"

"Yosh, minna! Kalau begitu kita ulangi lagi latihannya! Faito-dayo!"

"One, Two, Three, Four...

Mereka bersembilan kemudian memulai latihannya kembali. Disana, sebuah lagu latihan tari diputar untuk mengiri mereka berdansa kali ini.

.

" _Watashi wa akai bara no hime yo yasashiku sarawaretai"  
"Sotto sasayaite imi arige ni me o sorasu"  
"Anata wa shiroi tsuki no Naito fureta te ga mada atsui"  
"Nogasazu ni dakishimete, Kono kiseki o koi to yobu no ne"_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **Notes Insert Song:**

" **Aoi Tori"** by Chihaya Kisaragi – The Idolmaster

" **Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai"** by µ's – Love Live!

.

* * *

.

Bersambung


	4. Calling

**Taipe, Taiwan**

 **.**

Hari menjelang malam dan kelompok 765 Pro diijinkan untuk melakukan kegiatan bebas di kota ini hingga jam 9 malam. Ketiga belas idol tersebut lalu memutuskan untuk pergi ke pusat kota untuk melakukan wisata kuliner dan shopping. Tentu saja Umi Sonoda yang menyamar sebagai Chihaya Kisaragi juga ikut serta dalam rombongan ini.

Sebagaimana hasil kesepakatan yang sudah mereka bicarakan maka mereka menuju ke pusat kota dengan mengenakan baju penyamaran. Chihaya a.k.a Umi menyamarkan rambut panjangnya dengan menggulungnya hingga pendek lalu menutupnya dengan topi putih yang biasa dia bawa. Sementara itu mereka kemudian berpencar bersama grup kecil mereka sendiri.

Pada kesempatan kali ini Miki tidak ikut bersama Umi dan Haruka karena bersama dengan Produser-san dengan sangat mesra sebagai gantinya Takane Shiijou, gadis berambut putih perak berlogat Kyoto itu menemani mereka. Bagaimanapun juga Umi agak was-was karena takut identitasnya terungkap karena perkara ini sehingga dia tidak terlalu banyak bicara dan terus menempel bersama dengan Haruka.

"Hmm... Kalian ini akrab sekali yah? Enak yah punya teman yang bisa diandalkan?" gadis itu membuka suara.

"Ehh, ini... Ehehehe... Yah, begitulah..." jawab Haruka ragu-ragu.

"Ah, Shiijou-san, kalau dipikir-pikir kita jarang ngobrol bareng yah? oh, iya.. Kamu itu berasal dari mana yah?"

"Tempat asalku?"

"Ahh, tidak ada yang menarik kok dari tempat asalku. Cuma suatu daerah perkampungan lokal yang sederhana?"

"Hmm? Apakah itu di Kyoto? Aku bisa mendengar logat Kyoto dari ucapanmu itu" timpal Umi menanggapi mereka.

"Ahh? Kyoto yah? Hmm, itu adalah kota yang indah. Mungkin saja daerah itu terletak di sekitar itu yah?"

"Ehh?" lagi-lagi kedua orang itu dibuat bingung dengan perkataanya yang misterius.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Chihaya pernah kesana?"

"Ahh, tidak. Aku mendengar itu dari kakakku."

"Ehh, Chihaya punya kakak? Aku pikir kamu hanya punya adik saja? Dan bukankah adikmu itu sudah..."

"T-Tunggu sebentar, m-maksudku itu bukan kakak kandung tapi kakak kelas... ah iya, kakak kelas!"

"Oh begitu..." Haruka yang panik menjadi sedikit lega ketika Takane menerima jawaban tersebut namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. "Hmm, tapi ini hal yang baru juga yah mendengar Chihaya bisa bergaul dengan kakak kelasnya di sekolah, yah kan, Haruka-san?"

"Ehh... I-Iya... hahahahaha... aku juga tidak tahu tentang itu juga yah... ha ha ha ha ha..." keringat dingin menyertai Haruka saat mengatakan hal tersebut. sementara itu Haruka menegur Umi dengan berbisik supaya dia jangan keceplosan saat ngomong.

"N-Nahh, kalau gitu kita makan aja yuk.. Ahh, itu ada tahu busuk! Beli yuk?!"

Malam haripun dimulai dan H-1 itu dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh para idol 765 Pro All Star tersebut.

.

* * *

.

 **Kyoto, Jepang.**

 **.**

"Ah, teman-teman kita akhiri latihan kita sekarang. Setelah ini kita kembali ke penginapan untuk mandi dan setelah itu kalian bebas untuk main ataupun tidur" ujar Eli memberi komando.

"Ahhh... capeknya!"

"Honoka-chan, abis ini kita mandi bareng yuk?" ajak Kotori kepada Honoka yang rebah di lantai.

"Umm, boleh aja... minna, ada yang mau bareng?"

"Aku nanti aja deh... masih capek. Kalian duluan aja deh." respon Nico bersama beberapa gadis kelas satu lainnya. Sementara Eli, Nozomi mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Ya udah, kalau begitu kita duluan yah. Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan... dan Chihaya-san. Mau bareng?"

"Err... gak apa-apa? Aku gak punya baju ganti."

"Pinjam punyanya Umi saja. Aku yakin dia disana juga pasti memakai bajumu" balas Honoka seenaknya.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kamu gak mau kasih tau mereka?"

"Aku maunya begitu sih... tapi mau nelpon siapa?"

"Kamu gak ingat nomer telepon temanmu?"

"I-Ingat kok.. bahkan aku bawa HP-ku sendiri."

Tapi belum sempat Chihaya membuka HP-nya tiba-tiba ponsel itu berdering. Satu kontak nama tertera di layar HP tersebut. itu adalah nama orang yang dikenalnya yaitu Produser-san.

.

* * *

.

 **Taipe, Taiwan**

 **.**

"Ah, capeknya...!"

"Otsukare.. Umi-chan" salam Haruka setelah kedua orang itu sampai ke kamar hotel mereka. Umi nampak sangat kelelahan setelah perjalanan wisata panjang bersama grup barunya ini di luar negari. Untunglah Taiwan merupakan negara yang bersahabat dengan Jepang sehingga tidak terlalu menyulitkan bagi wisatawan Jepang seperti mereka untuk mengenali daerah ini.

"Apakah kalian sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti tadi?" keluh Umi setengah mendongakkan kepala ke atas.

"Ehehehe... enggak juga sih. Sebenarnya baru kali ini kami berada di Taiwan dan aku tidak menyangka akan dikejar-kejar oleh para fans seperti itu"

Umi di atas kasur yang dia tiduri mengingat kembali aksi kejar-kejaran karena identitas rahasia mereka terungkap oleh fans ketika melintasi jalan dan pada waktu singkat segerombolan orang langsung mengerubungi mereka untuk meminta tanda tangan. Khususnya bagi Chihaya alias Umi yang paling kerepotan untuk mengatasi fansnya yang lumayan liar untuk meminta perhatian dari idolanya.

"Yah sudahlah. Aku mau mandi. Apakah kamu mau ikut Umi-chan?" tanya Haruka.

"Err, enggak deh. Hari ini aku nggak mandi saja tapi aku mau keluar sebentar buat cari minuman dingin."

"Masih punya uang?"

"Tenang saja. Uang bekal yang diberikan Ritsuko-san masih banyak kok. Kamu mandi aja duluan. Aku bisa beli sendiri kok."

"Kamu yakin?" Haruka menanyai Umi dengan nada ragu namun Umi meyakinkannya bahwa dia baik-baik saja karena sudah cukup mengenal orang-orang di 765 Pro All Star. "Kalau ada apa-apa kamu telepon aku yah?"

"Ehh, kamu mau bawa HP ke kamar mandi?"

"Ehh, nggak bisa yah... hehehe..."

Kemudian Haruka dan Umi keluar dari kamar bersama-sama menuju arah yang berbeda. Pada kesempatan itu Umi menjadi rindu untuk menggunakan ponselnya dan menghubungi teman-temannya namun dia tidak segera melakukan itu karena masih ada di luar kamar.

Sambil menimang-nimang tentang kepada siapa dan bagaimana dia hendak menjelaskan alasan yang paling masuk akal kepada anggota µ's tiba-tiba dia berpapasan dengan Produser-san yang sedang panik menelepon seseorang. Dia berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan orang itu namun lelaki berkacamata itu tiba-tiba mengejarnya dengan langkah cepat.

"Chihaya! Chihaya-san! Tunggu sebentar!"

Umi pada awalnya tidak berniat menanggapinya namun karena dia tidak ingin membuat orang lain curiga maka dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menanggapi panggilan sang Produser. Namun belum sempat dia membuka suara segera saja kedua tangan lelaki itu menggapai pundaknya dan memegangnya erat-erat.

"K-Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?! Kamu tidak terluka kan? Atau para fans disini ada yang sempat mengancam kalian?!" Lelaki itu begitu panik sehingga kesulitan merangkai kata-kata pertanyaan yang baik. "Maaf, ini adalah kesalahanku karena membiarkan kalian pergi berpencar sendirian. Seharusnya kalian tetap bersama-sama dan aku menyertai kalian sepanjang perjalanan ini. tolong maafkan aku!"

"Ehh, p-pak.. umm, P-Produser-san. Aku nggak apa-apa kok! Sungguh! Aku memang tadi sempat dikejar-kejar oleh warga disini namun aku bisa lolos dari mereka tanpa kendala berarti kok."

"Sungguh?! Kalau begitu kenapa kamu tidak mengangkat teleponku?!"

Pada saat itu posisi HP Produser-san masih dalam posisi menghubungi nomer Chihaya. Sementara itu Umi sedang memegang HP dalam kondisi stand by.

Celaka! Pikir Umi karena sosoknya akan segera terungkap karena kecerobohan remeh seperti ini. Namun tiba-tiba Umi merasakan tangannya sedang dipegang oleh seseorang yang menariknya begitu saja. Dia menoleh dan mengetahui orang yang baru saja menarik perhatiannya. Dia adalah Miki Hoshii.

.

* * *

.

 **Kyoto, Jepang.**

 **.**

"Fyuh, akhirnya panggilan ini berhenti juga..." ujar Chihaya membuang nafas lega setelah HP-nya berhenti berdering. Pada saat itu bukan Chihaya saja yang merasa lega namun juga para anggota µ's lainnya.

"Nah, kalau begitu ada baiknya kamu mematikan HP-mu saja, Chihaya-san?" usul Rin.

"Hmm, jangan! Justru kalau begitu bakal membuat orang disana menjadi curiga karena nomer itu tiba-tiba tidak aktif dan tidak bisa dihubungi lagi. Lebih baik kamu biarkan saja HP itu dalam kondisi silent sehingga tidak terlalu menganggumu, kan?" usul Maki

Pada saat itu Chihaya menerima usul Maki dengan baik. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mandi bersama mereka. Setelah itu dia akan berusaha menghubungi sahabatnya di Taiwan supaya bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya.

Dan sesi mandi di pemandian umum dimulai.

Pada saat itu mereka saling bermain-main ketika di dalam kolam air meskipun para gadis itu tidak berusaha menganggu Chihaya. Meskipun demikian keadaan ini cukup membuat Chihaya risih apalagi ketika dia berurusan dengan anak kelas tiga yang berusaha mengajaknya bicara, Eli dan Nozomi.

Oh Tuhan, diantara para gadis lainnya justru kedua orang itulah yang paling tidak ingin ditemui Chihaya pada saat ini. Dia benar-benar terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka berdua. Khususnya bagian buah dada mereka yang terlalu besar dibandingkan lainnya. Sialnya, bahkan lebih besar daripada milik Miki yang sudah cukup membuatnya risih dulu.

.

* * *

.

 **Taipe, Taiwan**

 **.**

"Honey! Kamu mau ngapain?! Mau mesum yah?!"

"Ehh, nggak.. nggak begitu Miki-san. Kamu salah sangka! Aku cuma khawatir dengan keadaan Chihaya. Itu saja?! Makanya aku tanya mengapa dia tidak menjawab teleponnya.

"Oh, itu... Jadi gini, pada waktu kami jalan-jalan tadi, kami sempat beli HP baru buat Chihaya supaya bisa berteleponan dari negara ini makanya Produser-san tadi gak bisa menghubungi dia."

"Gitu yah? tapi sebetulnya kamu tidak perlu melakukan itu, kan? Bukankah provider jaringan telepon di Jepang bisa sampai ke negara ini?!"

"Ehehehe... maafkan aku Produser-san. Aku cuma kepengen beli saja tadi makanya aku ganti HP baru sekarang."

"Yah sudahlah, kalau begitu aku minta nomer kontakmu yang baru. Jadi kejadian seperti ini tidak terulang lagi."

"Ehh, Honey! Kamu terlalu posesif deh! gak mungkin banget lah kejadian ini bakalan terulang lagi. Lagian ada aku kan yang menjaga dia!" Miki berusaha menjauhkan Umi dari Produser-san namun lelaki itu semakin membentaknya.

"TAPI INI SUDAH JADI TUGASNYA PRODUSER UNTUK MELINDUNGI IDOLANYA! KARENA ITU...!"

"S-sudahlah, Miki-chan.. lagipula ini tidak akan menimbulkan masalah kok." Kata Umi dengan suara rendah mencoba menyela perdebatan Miki dan Produser. "Baiklah, Produser-san. Nyalakan Infra Red-nya jadi kita bisa bertukar kontak."

Kemudian kedua orang itu saling membagi nomor kontak ke HP masing-masing. Dan setelah itu Umi memasuki kamarnya untuk segera tidur. Sebelum itu dia berusaha menyalakan kembali HP-nya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"H-Halo?!"

" _H-Halo, Umi-chan! Ini Umi-chan kan?! Kenapa kamu baru menelepon sekarang?! Yang lebih penting, kamu tidak apa-apa kan?! Bagaimana rasanya berada di 765 Pro?!"_

"Ehh, H-Honoka! Kamu sudah tahu itu?!"

" _Humm, tentu saja! Coba tebak, siapa yang menggantikanmu disini?!"_

"Ehh, jangan-jangan..."

" _Yups, Chihaya-san ada bersama kami! sebentar, aku putus dulu yah?"_

"ehh, Honoka! Honoka!" tidak berselang lama panggilan masuk Umi terima namun kali ini bukan berbentuk panggilan suara melainkan panggilan video.

"Honoka, kenapa kamu mematikan teleponku?! Dan... Kyaaa! Kenapa kalian semua telanjang sekarang?!"

" _Hai, Umi-chan...! gomen-gomen... kami lagi mandi sekarang. Kamu sedang apa sekarang?! Kami baru saja selesai latihan lho!"_ jawab Honoka dengan video call-nya. Setelah itu dia memutarkan HP tersebut sehingga setiap member µ's bisa berinteraksi dengannya _. "Umi-chan! Kamu baik-baik saja kan?! Huft, Bikin panik orang saja! Kalau pulang ke Jepang bawakan oleh-oleh yang banyak yah?! Umi, tenang saja yah? kami baik-baik saja kok. Araa... aku tidak tahu harus bilang apakah kamu itu bernasib mujur atau sial sekarang karena terpisah dari kami namun bisa berangkat ke luar negeri sekarang."_

"Minna... maaf yah sudah membuat kalian khawatir. Aku juga tidak menyangka akan bernasib seperti ini namun bagaimanapun alasanku mengikuti mereka karena aku tidak ingin membuat jelek nama Chihaya-san?!"

" _Tenang saja, kami bisa ngerti kok. Yah, kan Chihaya-san?!"_ Honoka mengganti arah video call tersebut kepada seseorang yang sama-sama berambut biru gelap di sudut kolam. _"Kyaa, jangan bawa-bawa kamera kesini dong! Iya-iya.. aku nggak masalah kok."_

Sementara Honoka mengubah fokus kameranya, di kamar hotel Taipe tempat Umi menginap telah kedatangan seseorang yang baru saja masuk. Gadis itu tidak sengaja menonton isi video call tersebut.

" _Chihaya!"_

"ehh, suara itu?!" tiba-tiba Chihaya dibuat kaget dengan suara panggilan di HP Honoka. Suara yang sangat familiar baginya. Dia adalah Haruka Amami. "Haruka?!" tiba-tiba Chihaya segera meraih hp itu memastikan sumber suara tersebut dan benar! Gadis itu, sahabatnya di negeri seberang sedang menangis di depan layar HP tersebut.

"Haruka... _gomen ne_! Aku tidak bisa bersama kalian saat ini."

" _enggak apa-apa kok. Yang penting aku bisa memastikanmu baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku yakin kamu pasti memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Umi-chan kan? Kamu tidak mau membuat reputasi anak ini hancur dengan grup idol school mereka kan?"_

"Yah, begitulah... Hei, Haruka. Sudah... jangan menangis lagi!"

" _S-Siapa yang nangis?! Kau bercanda yah?!" katanya sembari menghapus air mata. "Kalau ada hal yang bisa membuatku bersedih saat ini itu karena Oppai-mu. Kenapa Oppai-mu itu gak besar-besar?"_

Sementara itu Chihaya baru menyadari bahwa bagian atasnya masih terbuka bebas dan dengan itu dia melemparkan HP itu dan cepat-cepat menyembunyikan badannya ke air kolam. Untunglah, Kotori dengan sigap menyelamatkan HP tersebut sebelum jatuh ke dalam air.

" _Nah, begitulah. Jadi, kita sepertinya sudah bisa mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan kedua orang ini, kan? Hehehe... Kalau begitu, mohon kerja samanya untuk mendukung Umi-chan, yah?!"_ salam hormat Kotori kepada pemimpin 765 Pro tersebut.

Sementara itu dari negeri seberang, gadis itu tertawa dan kagum dengan solidaritas kedelapan gadis SMA ini. matanya berkaca-kaca namun dia menahan perasaannya sembari juga turut berkata "Aku juga... Mohon kerja samanya untuk mendukung Chihaya-san, yah?!"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi namun aku sekarang lega setelah melihat Chihaya ada bersama dengan gadis baik seperti kalian. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi di waktu berikutnya namun bukan dalam keadaan seperti ini melainkan sebagai sesama idol."

" _Umm... aku menantikan itu!"_ kata Honoka, ketua µ's dengan antusias.

"Aku juga... perkenalkan namaku adalah Haruka Amami dari 765 Pro"

" _Namaku adalah Honoka Kousaka dari µ's, senang berkenalan denganmu. Haruka-san."_

"Nah, kalau begitu selamat tinggal."

" _Umm, sampai jumpa lagi.. Byeeee~~~"_ video call itu lantas ditutup dengan sorakan para gadis di tempat pemandian itu dengan kompak dan suasana kamar menjadi hening kembali.

"Chi... haya!" seruan pelan dari gadis itu bahkan hampir tidak terdengar namun Umi tetap mendengar itu sebagai sebuah panggilan tulus yang tidak terelakkan. Dia tahu perasaan apa yang sedang menerpa gadis itu ketika menyerukan perkataan tersebut.

Dia merindukan teman sejatinya yang kini tiada disisinya. Seperti apapun Umi mirip dan bertingkah seperti Chihaya namun Umi Sonoda tetaplah Umi Sonoda dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah.

Di dalam keheningan dua anak dara itu saling mendekatkan diri dan berpelukan. Mereka saling berbagi rasa kehilangan yang tidak mungkin dapat mudah tergantikan. Mereka tahu bahwa ini sama sekali tidak membantu apa-apa namun mereka tidak dapat menahan rasa untuk saling membutuhkan dan senantiasa menutupi rasa kekosongan ini dengan tambatan hati sementara untuk beberapa hari selanjutnya.

.

* * *

.

Bersambung


End file.
